


Eight Words

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight words had changed her life once; she wondered if they were about to change her life all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Words

“Pretty girl like you shouldn’t be eating alone.”

 

Those eight words had changed her life once, all those years ago, though she didn’t know it at the time. As she watched the handsome stranger slide into the chair opposite her, she wondered if they were about to change her life all over again.

 

“I don’t do whatever it is you want. Not for money, not for food.”

 

“How about for love?”

 

She looked up at him and smiled. The face was different but the eyes… those crystal blue orbs, those bedroom eyes. They were still the same. She didn’t think it would matter how many years she went without seeing those eyes, she would always recognise them.

 

“I could do it for love.”

 

He reached out and took  her hand in his. Even after all this time, his touch still sent a thrill racing down her spine.

 

“It’s so good to see you.” The voice was the same too, the deep gravel softened to velvet by affection.

 

“I’ve missed you. How long…?”

 

“As long as you’ll have me. I’m not going anywhere, ever again. I’m yours.”

 

Her face broke into a huge grin. “Well then, it’s a good job I’m not seeing anybody at the moment. You ruined me for other men, you know.”

 

“I’d apologise but…”

 

“You’re not sorry!” She laughed.

 

“I can’t say that I am. I am sorry for leaving though.”

 

“You had to go. We both knew it was the right thing to do.” She smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’m not sure you needed to stay away so long though.” Her voice held a teasing quality that she hoped would indicate she held no grudge.

 

“I had to be sure.”

 

“And are you?”

 

“Absolutely. I know where I belong. Here, with you.”

 

“Does this mean you’ll be making an honest woman of me sometime?”

 

He chuckled. “Maybe. I’m happy to commit a few more sins first.”

 

“Let’s get out of here then. I’d get to get arrested for acts of public lewdness.”

 

They stood, and hand in hand left the bar. She tried to make for the lift but he stopped her.

 

“Do you remember our first kiss?” he asked softly.

 

“Vividly. It happened more or less in this exact spot.”

 

“For some reason I feel like staging a little reenactment,” he said, his voice little more than a sensual growl. She smiled seductively.

 

“Well, why don’t you?”

 

He pulled her to his chest and kissed her soundly, much as he had done all those years ago. Time and distance had done nothing to dull their passion for each other and they drew as much of a crowd as they had done the first time they’d done this. Minutes later they parted, to raucous applause. Their faces were flushed and they were both breathing heavily and smiling as though they were the only people in the universe.

 

“Welcome home, Constable.”


End file.
